KERAGUAN
by Uzzie Fujoshi
Summary: 'Kau bahkan tidak berusaha menahanku kan? Salut.' pikirnya pahit. 'Harga dirimu terlalu tinggi, Uchiha…' My first SasuNaru, Shounen Ai, OOC, gaje, dun like dun read! Ripiu pliss..


**Keraguan**

Disclaimer: Hidupkan kembali Itachi, wahai bang Masashi! .

Pair: Uchiha Sasuke-Uzumaki Naruto

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Warning: Shounen Ai, dun like dun read!

Hai, minna-sama…^^ Ini fic pertama saia di fandom Naruto, niatnya sih pengen dipublish waktu SasuNaru day, tapi apa daya tangan tak sampai.

-halah-

Gomen kalo aneh, ancur, gaje, OOC tingkat tinggi, dimaklumin aja yo! ^^v

-geplaked-

Happy Reading^^

**Keraguan**

Musim semi menyapa SMA Konohagakure pagi itu. Beberapa siswa tampak bersantai di taman, membentuk kelompoknya sendiri-sendiri. Mengagumi cerahnya hari itu.

Naruto melayangkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. Pada rambut hitamnya yang berkibar tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi. Wajahnya yang stoic dan kulitnya yang seputih porselen. Ia mengagumi semua itu. Segala hal yang yang ada padanya, baik sifatnya yang dingin dan kadang tak acuh itu, ia tetap mengaguminya. Mencintainya.

Ya, sudah satu bulan pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu menjadi kekasihnya. Satu bulan yang sempurna. Dibalik sifatnya yang menyebalkan itu, Sasuke selalu membuatnya bahagia. Meskipun kerap bertengkar karena masalah sepele, hal itu tak membuat mereka benar-benar bertengkar serius. Bagi mereka, itu hanya cara lain untuk menunjukkan 'kemesraan' diantara mereka. Naruto geli sendiri dengan pemikirannya itu.

"Bisa berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Dobe?"

Naruto tersentak. Tahu-tahu wajah Sasuke sudah dekat sekali dengannya.

"Bukannya aku tidak suka, tapi kau membuatku semakin 'tidak tahan'." Tambah Sasuke. Sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum yang, err… licik. Naruto yang mendengar itu pun langsung bersemu merah.

"Jangan goda aku, Teme!" wajahnya cemberut. Sasuke tertawa, mengusap-usap kepala Naruto. Hal yang justru membuat Naruto semakin panas-dingin. Mereka memang sudah berpacaran satu bulan, tapi bukan berarti Naruto sudah bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan sifat Sasuke yang pervert itu. Teme-nya itu memang suka semaunya sendiri. Naruto segera mengubah topik supaya tidak terjadi hal-hal diluar kendali.

"Mereka juga selalu menatapmu, Teme. Tapi kau tidak pernah protes."

Naruto menatap sekumpulan gadis yang memang sedang memperhatikan Sasuke dengan tatapan lapar. Ia tidak suka itu. Gadis-gadis itu benar-benar tidak tahu aturan. Mereka tetap saja mengejar Sasuke walaupun sudah tahu bahwa Naruto sudah menjadi pacar Sasuke. Menyebalkan.

Sasuke tergelak. Itu membuat Naruto semakin kesal.

"Kenapa Teme?"

Sasuke masih tersenyum nakal.

"Kau sendiri memang suka kan dipandangi seperti itu? Kau menikmatinya kan?" suaranya naik satu oktaf, pertanda dia benar-benar kesal sekarang.

Sasuke masih tersenyum, ia menatap Naruto dengan serius,

"Kau cemburu pada mereka, Dobe? Kau pikir aku akan lebih memilih gadis pink berjidat super lebar itu daripada kau yang manis ini?"

Sekali lagi Naruto dibuat memblushing ria dengan jawaban itu.

XoX

Hari sudah malam, namun Naruto belum juga menutup matanya. Ia masih berguling di tempat tidur sambil memeluk boneka rubahnya erat-erat. Ia benar-benar menyayangi boneka itu karena itu adalah hadiah dari Sasuke saat mereka sudah satu bulan jadian. Dan karena pemuda itu pula ia belum bisa tidur malam ini.

Entah kenapa, Naruto jadi meragukan Sasuke akhir-akhir ini. Benar, ia memang bahagia dengannya. Tapi apakah Sasuke juga bahagia? Ia tak yakin apakah ia cukup baik selama ini. Pikiran-pikiran jahat memenuhi kepalanya. Apakah Sasuke benar-benar mencintainya? Pertanyaan itu timbul bukan tanpa alasan. Hubungan mereka sudah satu bulan lebih, tapi Sasuke belum melakukan kau-tahu-apa padanya. Padahal mereka sama-sama sudah 16 tahun. Oke, ralat: Sasuke sudah 16 tahun dan ia tak lama lagi juga berumur 16 tahun. Hatinya sakit memikirkan itu. Di satu sisi ia takut jika Sasuke tidak mencintainya, tapi di sisi lain ia merasa bersalah sudah meragukan kekasihnya itu. Apakah ia hanya pelampiasan? Naruto tahu, Sasuke sudah pernah punya pacar sebelumnya. Dan orang itu ada Neji. Ia membandingkan dirinya dengan Neji, dan kemudian tersenyum pahit. Neji benar-benar jauh lebih baik darinya. Ia menghabiskan malam itu dengan penuh kegamangan.

XoX

"Kau baik-baik saja, Dobe?" mata onyx itu menatap Naruto tajam. Naruto hanya melengos. Mereka sedang di kelas sekarang. Beberapa gadis melihat mereka, tapi Naruto mngacuhkannya. Ada hal yang lebih mengganggu pikirannya ketimbang gadis-gadis genit itu sekarang.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Sasuke yang langsung duduk di sampingnya itu, tangannya ditempelken di dahi Naruto, tapi entah kenapa Naruto malah menjauh.

'Aku tidak apa-apa.' Jawabnya dingin. Dalam hati ia memaki kebodohannya sendiri telah bersikap seperti itu pada semenya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, perasaannya sedang tidak menentu.

Hening sejenak.

"Kau marah, ya?" Sasuke memegang jemari Naruto, menatapnya sungguh-sungguh.

'Tidak."

"Hibur aku kalau begitu." Bisiknya pelan. Tangannya sudah menggapai tengkuk Naruto. Naruto menyingkir.

"Aku sedang malas."

Tiga kata itu menimbulkan reaksi yang luar biasa. Naruto tidak pernah menolak Sasuke sebelumnya. Dan ia tahu Sasuke amat sangat tidak suka ditolak. Ia buru-buru ingin mengatakan maaf tapi Sasuke sudah menjauhkan tangannya dan menjawab dingin,

'Terserah."

Naruto menggigit bibirnya. _Ia membuat kesalahan lagi… _

Beberapa waktu kemudia ia mendengar Kakashi Sensei, guru matematika mereka sudah memasuki kelas.

"Selamat pagi semua!"

"Selamat pagi, Sensei!" jawab semua murid menjawab salam gurunya dengan semangat. Semuanya kecuali Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Maafkan keterlambatanku, tadi aku membantu seorang wanita tua di

jalan-"

Semua anak langsung kompak ber-huu ria mendengar alasan gurunya yang sudah sangat klasik itu. Sementara Kakashi Sensei hanya nyengir tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai pelajaran kita hari ini…"

Waktu berlalu amat lambat bagi Naruto. Ia melirik Sasuke di sampingnya yang tak berkata-kata sama sekali sejak tadi. Memandang pun tidak. 'Teme pasti marah sekali padaku…' pikirnya tersiksa. 'Aku harus minta maaf padanya.' Janjinya dalam hati.

'Teme…" sapa Naruto lirih saat bel istirahat sudah berbunyi.

"Hm?" sahut Sasuke tanpa melirik sedikitpun.

"Gomen…"

"Hn."

"Ai shite ru, Teme."

Kali ini Sasuke menatapnya. Onyx bertemu shappire.

"Aishiteru yo, Dobe."

Naruto tersenyum senang mendengar itu. Sifat cerianya sudah muncul kembali.

"Teme, temani aku makan di kantin yuk?"

"Baka Dobe." Ia lalu menggandeng Naruto dengan lembut ke kantin.

XoX

"…dan amu tau apa, eme? Enyata i adis ada'ah adi' dai muda 'tu! Hahahaha!" tawa Naruto membahana di seisi kantin sampai-sampai beberapa siswa melirik ke arahnya. Hanya saja si kulit tan itu kelewat cuek atau malah memang tak tahu bahwa orang-orang di sekitarnya sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan heran, ia terus saja melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Sasuke dengan mulut yang masih penuh oleh roti.

'Pelan-pelan, Dobe. Kau bisa mati tersedak nanti." Perintah Sasuke penuh rasa sayang sembari membersihkan ujung bibir Naruto dengan jemarinya. Ia berhenti cukup lama di bibir Naruto, dan sepertinya tidak akan berhenti kalau Naruto tidak berdehem cukup keras padanya.

"Hm, Teme, kau tahu tidak? Kemarin Shikamaru melamar Kiba lho…" Naruto memancing. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Sasuke.

"Oh." Sepertinya hanya itu jawaban yang bisa diterima Naruto.

"Wiii… Romantis ya mereka?" desak Naruto lagi.

"Biasa saja."

Naruto sweatdrop. 'Huh, dasar Teme jelek, nggak sensitif banget sih?' pikirnya sebal. Ia melayangkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Seorang pemuda berambut panjang berjalan ke arah mereka. 'Neji…' pikirnya miris. Suatu perasaan aneh menyengatnya tanpa sebab.

"Hai Naruto. Hai Sasuke." Sapa pemuda Hyuuga itu.

"Err.. Hai juga, Neji." Balas Naruto berusaha seceria mungkin.

"Ada apa ya?"

"Boleh kita bicara sebentar? Maksudku denganmu, Sasuke."

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang makan dengan pacarku?" jawab Sasuke ketus dengan memberi penekanan pada kata pacar. Wajah Naruto seketika itu pula bersemu merah.

Neji melirik Naruto.

"Em.. Tidak apa-apa kok. Silahkan saja." Ia berdiri, "Sampai jumpa nanti di kelas ya, Teme. Jaa, Neji san." Katanya buru-buru pergi. Tak ada kesempatan bagi Sasuke menahannya.

Ia berjalan dengan lesu ke kelas. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. 'Kira-kira apa yang mereka bicarakan, ya? Sepenting itu kah sampai-sampai aku tidak boleh tahu?' pikirnya bingung. 'Hmm.. Tapi wajar saja sih, Teme dan Neji kan sama-sama anggota OSIS. Neji ketua, Sasuke wakilnya. Mungkin memang ada hal penting yang harus mereka bahas.' Tak lama kemudian Sasuke sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Gomen tentang tadi,Dobe. Orang itu benar-benar tak tahu sopan santun."

Naruto tersenyum. "Hehehe.. Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Dia menyebalkan sekali."

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Gomen, Dobe. Tapi sabtu nanti aku tidak bisa pergi bersamamu ke taman seperti biasa. Ada rapat OSIS mendadak yang akan selesai mungkin sampai sore. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Naruto tersentak. _Itu berarti tidak akan ada kencan minggu ini…_

"Oh. Tidak apa-apa kok." Dusta.

"Hm, sungguh?"

"Iya. Aku tak masalah."

"Hm. Baguslah."

Kecanggungan menguasai mereka. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini Naruto tidak mau repot-repot mencairkan suasana. 'Terserah si Teme itu lah, masa tiap hari harus aku yang selalu mengalah?' pikirnya ketus. 'Lagipula mungkin dia bahkan tidak peduli kalau aku kesal atau tidak.'

Dan hal itu berlanjut sampai saat pulang sekolah. Sesampainya di rumah Naruto melemparkan tasnya begitu saja. Ia bahkan tak mengindahkan omelan Kaasannya akan sikapnya yang aneh itu. Keceriaannya seolah lenyap.

"Dasar Sasuke bodoh! Sasuke jelek! AKU BENCI UCHIHA SASUKEEEE!"

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Sekarang maumu apa, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke ketus. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding belakang gedung sekolah. Naruto sendiri berdiri membelakanginya, satu meter jauhnya dari rambut raven itu. Mereka sedang bertengkar hebat.

"Entahlah…" jawab Naruto parau. Tanpa sadar bening mengalir di kedua matanya. Sasuke tidak menyadari itu. Ia memang jarang menangis. Tapi akhir-akhir ini ia sering menangis, penyebabnya tak lain tak bukan adalah pemuda di belakangnya itu. Hampir satu minggu lebih mereka bertengkar hebat.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Ia sendiri merasa sakit, mereka memang selalu bertengkar. Tapi tak pernah separah ini.

"Kau tahu, Dobe, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Bukan salahku jika si brengsek Hyuuga itu berani-beraninya menciumku sepulang rapat OSIS!"

"Tapi kau tidak melawan, kan? Sai bilang ia melihat dengan kepalanya sendiri kau membiarkannya menggerayangimu!" kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir mungil Naruto. Amarahnya naik lagi.

"Siapa yang lebih kau percayai? Aku atau Sai, hah?"

"Ini bukan masalah siapa yang aku percaya! Jujurlah Sasuke! Kau masih mencintainya kan?"

"Dobe-"

"Dengar Uchiha! Aku tidak masalah kalau kau memang-" hatinya sakit mengucapkan ini, "masih mencintainya. Kalau pun kau ingin kita berpisah, katakan saja. Aku sudah siap." Tulangnya serasa lemas setelah mengatakan ini. Ia tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin mengatakan itu. Tapi emosi mengalahkannya. Seorang Uzumaki Naruto tidak menerima pengkhianatan.

"Kalaupun kita harus berpisah, aku ingin kita berpisah baik-baik, Naruto…" dingin suara Sasuke seperti tertiup angin. Lambat, perlahan dicerna oleh sang Uzumaki. Darahnya berdesir saat mendengar kata-kata si 'Pangeran Es' itu.

'Kau bahkan tidak berusaha menahanku kan? Salut.' pikirnya pahit. 'Harga dirimu terlalu tinggi, Uchiha…'

Seperti melewati sakit yang berdenyut-denyut, mereka melalui waktu itu penuh kegetiran.

"Maafkan aku, Dobe." Sasuke sudah memeluknya dari belakang. Kepalanya ditumpukan di punggung Naruto. Menciumnya perlahan-lahan. Semerbak aroma citrus memenuhi hidung Sasuke.

"Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, Dobe. Tapi aku kecewa, kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku. Kau tahu dari dulu Sai juga menaruh hati padamu kan?"

"Sai... bohong?"

"Kurasa begitu. Caranya tersenyum padamu sangat menyebalkan." Jawab Sasuke pelan. "Aku juga bisa cemburu, tahu." Tambahnya.

"Gomenasai, Teme…"

'Hm, ya. Jangan ragukan aku lagi, Dobe. Aku tidak suka diragukan." Bisik Sasuke lembut sambil mengusap airmata Naruto. Tapi masih ada satu hal lagi yang mengganjal di hati Naruto.

"Teme…"

"Ya?"

"Kita sudah hampir dua bulan…" katanya lambat-lambat, "dan kita sudah hampir dewasa, maksudku-"

"Kau ini mau bilang apa sih?" Tanya Sasuke tak sabaran melihat gelagat Naruto yang aneh itu.

"Kau belum pernah 'menyentuh'ku. Apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku, Sasuke?" wajahnya memerah, tapi ia serius kali ini. Ia ingin jawaban dari mulut sang Uchiha sekarang juga. Ia sudah lelah menebak-nebak isi hati Uchiha itu, lelah mereka-reka sedalam apa perasaannya. Tak apa kalau pada akhirnya cinta Sasuke tak sebesar cintanya, tak masalah. Setidaknya ia tahu ia tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Kau menanyakan kenapa aku belum melakukan 'itu' padamu?" Tanya Sasuke tak yakin. Naruto mengangguk malu. Beberapa detik Sasuke terlihat tak percaya dengan ucapan kekasihnya itu, dan tiba-tiba tawanya meledak. Naruto cemberut.

"Aku ini sudah tahu, Teme. Kau ini pervert sekali, tapi kenapa belum melakukan 'itu' padaku? Apa aku ini hanya-"

Perkataan Naruto terhenti karena tanpa sadar Sasuke sudah menyerangnya. Sasuke membungkam mulut manis Naruto dalam ciumannya, tak memberinya kesempatan untuk protes. Bibirnya dngan ganas menggigit bibir bawah Naruto. Naruto ingin memberontak, tapi entah kenapa tak ada satu kata-kata pun yang keluar. Yang keluar justru desahan panjang yang semakin menggoda si rambut raven itu. Tubuh Naruto serasa membeku, dirasakannya Sasuke masih bermain liar dengan bibirnya. Ia terus mengigit dan menjilati bibir seksi Naruto, membuat Naruto mengeluarkan desahan yang lebih menggoda. Lidahnya bermain-main di rongga mulut Naruto. Naruto yang dari tadi pasrah pun tak ingin kalah. Ia menggigit balik bibir Sasuke, mengajak lidah mereka bermain bersama-sama, logika sedang tak berlaku kali ini.

Ciuman Sasuke turun ke leher Naruto. Ia sedikit bermain-main disana, mencari titik-titik sensitif dari pasangannya, yang membuat nafsunya semakin memburu.

"Sasuke…."

Desahan Naruto begitu indah, membuatnya benar-benar tidak tahan. Ia menjilati leher itu dengan nafas memburu, menghisap di titik-titik sensitifnya, membuat kissmark yang amat jelas.

"Nnnggghhhh…" desahan Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi. "Berhenti sebentar…"

Sasuke harus bertahan sedemikian rupa untuk berhenti sejenak.

"Aku tidak mengerti…"

Seringai mesum muncul di wajah putih Sasuke. Ia segera menciumi lekuk leher Naruto lagi.

"Aku bukannya tidak mencintaimu, sayang. Tapi aku tidak ingin terburu-buru. Aku ingin memberimu waktu. Aku ingin kau melakukan ini karena keinginanmu sendiri, bukan paksaan dariku. Karena bagiku, kau bukan barang murahan. Kau amat berharga." Sasuke membisikan kata-kata itu di telinga Naruto dengan penuh nafsu.

"Aku sudah lama menginginkannya, Teme." Balas Naruto dengan nafas yang tak kalah memburu. Matanya terpejam.

"Kau ingin aku melakukannya sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke. Sesaat Naruto menjadi gugup.

"Err.. Na-nanti kalau ada yang lihat gimana?"

Sasuke terenyum geli. Ukenya itu benar-benar polos sekali. Tadi ia yang merengek-merengek, sekarang malah ragu sendiri.

"Kutunggu sampai kau siap, Dobe." Katanya hangat merangkul kekasihnya. Wajah Naruto bersemu merah. Ia sedikit malu Sasuke mengiranya plin plan, tapi juga senang bahwa Sasuke masih mencintainya. Langit biru yang cerah ikut merayakan kebahagiaan pasangan itu hari ini.

**-The End-**

Hwaa! Gimana untuk fic pertama di fandom Naruto? Hwee, jelek ya? Gomen gomen gomen, jangan cekek saia, saia belum kawiiinn….!

-digibeng-

Err.. big thanks to 'ryu' buat inspirasinya -blushing- , there's a dialogue belongs to her.

Ripiu pliss...

-melas-


End file.
